


Fortress

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Vignette. Harry breaches Draco's protective walls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the incarnation of genius herself, J K Rowling.   
Links: http://www.fanfiction.net/~silvernox  
Feedback: E-mail, review on ff.net or right here. Thanks!

\------

He paused then, at a loss for words. A rarity to behold.

Those eyes were flickering over me now, silver moonshine, hazy and clouded with doubt, confusion and fear.

What those eyes told me his face defied to betray. I watched his impassive façade, pale flesh restraining powerful emotion, knowing that masquerade had yet to fade.

I gazed down his slender arms and saw his pliant fingers clenched into fists. Yet I knew that reflex when I saw it. Elegant fingers caved against soft palms, biting down to deliver sharp reminders of anger.

His cheeks flushed now with the slightest tinge of nervous pink. Perhaps my closing the distance caused the volatility of colour. Inching closer to the smooth skin I saw the transformation to burning scarlet raging into furious crimson.

Now his eyes blazed with an emotion I recognized instinctively; sparkling ice now shimmering anger. But the fury swept through bringing turmoil in its wake.

I had slipped through a fissure in his protective ramparts. I was within his mysterious fortifications. I had no escape; unless he chose to force me back through.

Grey glittered defiantly, daring me to push closer. But I had done all I could do without his aid.

I was enveloped powerless in his aura and I doubt he understood my faltering resistance. The desire to reach forward I had quelled agonizingly, but his refusal to move away forced my hand.

Excruciating though it was to feel the softness quiver beneath my fingertips, the opaque haze had descended again in those grey pools of confusion. Generous was his trembling, surging painful need.

Delicate lids fastened down as I caressed hungrily. When that mask had fallen I knew not, but the open invitation I raked with my own eyes.

I knew I had breached the indestructible as a tremor troubled those lips. Temptation I resisted, silently craving to take what he withheld.

But as his eyes flickered open again I recognized one more emotion. This one remained, fixed inside his grey havens. I saw a reflection then of what had been ablaze deep within myself.

Ardent desire.

Desperate pleasure flooded those unbreakable walls.

I was lost within his fortress and he invited me in deeper.


End file.
